


The Importance of Being Ratthew

by layr



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A day in the life of Ratthew the rat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layr/pseuds/layr
Summary: Ratthew the Rat ponders his life with Crowley.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	The Importance of Being Ratthew

Sometimes it isn’t easy to be a demon’s rat employee. Like when you have to tear up miles of wire to destroy London’s cellphone reception. 

Like when you have to descend to Hell Itself to rescue your boss – who it turns out didn’t even need saving. 

Like when you try to hide among the plants and get misted.

But sometimes, sometimes it’s worth it. When you live in the bookshop (secretly of course), where there are always crumbs of cake. When it’s warm on a chilly night.

When your boss whispers “Good boy Ratthew!” when you chase a customer out of the place. 

Then it’s all worth it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [On Being Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474376) by [englandwouldfalljohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/englandwouldfalljohn)




End file.
